Nice Pajamas
by Magic Mischief
Summary: Willa's sick... and gets a surprise visitor. WILBY! cuz i couldnt help myself.


**I don't own kingdom keepers.**

**So, here we go.**

**Nice Pajamas. **_

I sat on my living room couch, on a Friday, sick as a dog.

I had the flu, I got it from some kids I was babysitting last week, and I was miserable. The worst part, by far, had to be the 'DHI' situation. Every time I fell asleep, I would cross over and have to hide from park guests, and go find the fob in the teepees without being seen. It happened, like, 5 times yesterday and twice already today. And at night, when everyone crosses over, I have to stay and suffer. Worst of all, my mom was out of town, so my brother, Josh was taking care of me. Or he was supposed to be, anyway. He was using the free days off of school to bring up his Gamerscore on Xbox live! Great brother, huh?

_Thud! _ I opened one eye to see my brother, who had just jumped off of the stairs.

"I'm going to play hockey with a couple of friends. Be back whenever. By the way, there's frozen pizza in the freezer, I think. You can heat it up for lunch." Josh said, walking out the door.

"Wait! You're supposed to be taking care of me! I'm sick, remember. And-" I stopped as I heard the door slam. Brothers. Too bad you can't choose your family.

. . .

I woke up, finding myself lying on the grass near Frontierland_. Crap! I fell asleep and crossed over!_ I slowly picked my head up and saw… _a t-rex skeleton? Wait… no! I'm in Big Thunder Mountain! This is where Philby and Finn got attacked by a dinosaur… oh._ I looked up at the t-rex head. _I'm leaving now!_

Careful not to be seen by any park guests, I made it all the way to the teepees when some stupid little kid pointed at me.

" Mommy! Wook! Theres a gwirl there!"

I froze.

"Hey! You're not allowed up there! Get down here!" yelled a 'safari guide' as he called for backup.

I decided it would be best_ not _to be caught, so I ran for the teepees, found the fob, and pressed the button.

. . .

_Thud thud thud! Thud! Thud!_ I almost screamed at my brother for all the noise, before realizing it was someone at the front door. I lazily got up and answered it.

"Hey."

"Hi!" I said, blushing.

Philby laughed. "Nice pajamas."

I blushed, looking down at my purple Winnie the Pooh pajamas.

"Haha, yeah…"

"I brought you some soup." He smiled, which made my heart melt.

"Thanks! Come on in, sorry for the mess. My mom's away and my brother's in charge."

"Where is your brother?"

I chuckled. "Playing hockey, somewhere. Or getting arrested. His two favorite things."

He gave me an odd look. Then, he said, "Well then, you'll just have to deal with me the whole day because I would feel bad leaving you here alone."

I would not mind that. _ At all!_

"Seriously Philby. You don't have to."

"I want to."

Today was going to be a _very_ good day.

We talked about school for a while, and friends. And we talked about the kingdom keepers, him telling me his theories on how to override the server so we could control who crossed over and who didn't, me telling him he better hurry up because if he doesn't do that by the next time I'm sick, someone's going to feel 'the wrath of Willa' .

"Want to play a board game?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Umm… monopoly, clue, life, and…"

"I love the game of life!" he practically shouted, cutting me off.

"Okay. Life it is.

So, we played life for a while.

I picked up a card. "Another kid? That's like the fifth one! And I only have three hundred dollars!"

"Willa, just admit it. You suck at life!"

At that, we both laughed.

I, of course, lost the game. So, after that we talked a little more. But all great things must come to an end.

He left, and as I went to shut the door, he ran back in and kissed my cheek.

"Today was awesome!" and he ran back to his house.

. . .

_Thud!_ I knocked at the door.

A very sick looking boy with fire red hair answered the door.

I looked up at him.

"Nice pajamas."

…...

**Well, this turned out better than I expected! It's better than my other stories!**

**Please review.**

**Kingdom keepers rule!**

**21 days! I think!**


End file.
